Fallen Siren series
Fallen Siren series — by S.J. Harper (writing team of Jeanne C. Stein, Samantha Sommersby) Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Police Procedural Series Description or Overview Meet FBI Agents Emma Monroe and Zack Armstrong. She’s cursed. He’s damned. Together, they make one hell of a team. Emma Monroe is a Siren, cursed by the gods and bound to earth to atone for an ancient failure. She’s had many names and many lives, but only one mission: redemption. Now that she works missing persons cases for the FBI, it could be just a rescue away. Unless her new partner leads her astray. Special Agent Zack Armstrong just transferred into the San Diego Field Office. He’s a werewolf, doing his best to beat back the demons from his dark and dangerous past. As a former Black Ops sniper, he’s taken enough lives. Now he’s doing penance by saving them. Emma and Zack’s very first case draws them deep into the realm of the paranormal and forces them to use their own supernatural abilities. But that leaves each of them vulnerable, and there are lines partners should not cross. As secrets are revealed and more women go missing, one thing becomes clear: as they race to save the victims, Emma and Zack risk losing themselves. ~ EXCERPT ~ S.J. Harper Lead's Species *Siren Primary Supe *Gods, vampires, werewolves What Sets it Apart *Siren in the lead Narrative Type and Narrators * present tense/first person narrative told by Emma Monroe. Books in Series Fallen Siren series: # Cursed (2013) # Reckoning (2014) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * Captured (2014) Other Series by Author onsite Anna Strong Chronicles by Jeanne C. Stein World Building Setting San Diego Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Fallen Siren, gods, werewolves, Black Ops sniper, vampires, mad scientist, , , Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * World Most humans are unaware of the sups surrounding them but their worlds inevitably collide, with Emma and Zack in the middle of it all. GR reader Protagonist ✥ Emma Monroe (formerly known as Ligea) is a siren working for the FBI to atone for letting Persephone be taken by Hades—Demeter will only let her get her life back if she doesn't fail in her job of finding and saving women—the way she failed with Persephone. Not only that, she's denied love - any man she loves and who loves her back is doomed to die. ~ GR Reader | Isa Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Cursed (2013): Emma Monroe is a Siren, cursed by the gods and bound to earth to atone for an ancient failure. She’s had many names and many lives, but only one mission: redemption. Now that she works missing persons cases for the FBI, it could be just a rescue away. Unless her new partner leads her astray. Special Agent Zack Armstrong just transferred into the San Diego Field Office. He’s a werewolf, doing his best to beat back the demons from his dark and dangerous past. As a former Black Ops sniper, he’s taken enough lives. Now he’s doing penance by saving them. Emma and Zack’s very first case draws them deep into the realm of the paranormal and forces them to use their own supernatural abilities. But that leaves each of them vulnerable, and there are lines partners should not cross. As secrets are revealed and more women go missing, one thing becomes clear: as they race to save the victims, Emma and Zack risk losing themselves. ~ EXCERPT ~ S.J. Harper ✤ BOOK TWO—Reckoning (2014): Join Agents Emma Monroe and Zack Armstrong. She’s sacrificed. He’s suffered. They’ve both been betrayed. Now it’s time for a reckoning. Agent Emma Monroe has a secret. She’s a Fallen Siren, cursed by the gods and banished to Earth for her failure to prevent the kidnapping of Persephone. As an FBI agent she saves the lives of others believing redemption could be one rescue away. Her partner Zack is a werewolf and former Black Ops sniper who once carried out a string of questionable assignments. Now he’s determined to atone for his past. Ironically, there’s a portion of his past Zack doesn’t remember—an affair with Emma. Giving into their attraction for one another almost led to their undoing. Now it’s back to business as usual. While trying to unravel the mystery behind a series of kidnappings in Southern California, Emma and Zack become entangled with political tensions in the vampire and Were worlds. Not to mention the struggles they face in their relationship with one another. With so much uncertainty, they come to realize the only thing they can really count on is one another…or can they? ✤ BOOK THREE—: Category:Series